


Latest Addition

by OnceUponASunsetDream



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Robin meets League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASunsetDream/pseuds/OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was the first sidekick, the very first junior superhero. His appearance was met with varied reactions among the members of the Justice League. Not all of them were entirely positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. So I've wanted to write a 'Robin meets the League' for quite a while now but it never seemed to work somehow. I'm running more with the YJ Robin than comic Robin but in the very early stages of his career (obviously). Now the main issue was more with how Robin would meet the various members of the League and then, how they would react to him. We know from YJ that Wonder Woman did not at all approve of Robin being 'indoctrinated to crime fighting at the tender age of nine' (Or something along those lines. Sorry I can't remember exactly what she said) and I doubt many other heroes would approve of an eight year old being out on the streets of Gotham beating up thugs. In saying that I also wanted a few of them to be understanding enough to be nice about the whole thing so I think I ended up with a fairly even mix of reactions. Now…I've ranted at you, but I hope you enjoy this (finally) finished work. Let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He can fly, you know." Dick told him in a loud whisper, leaning closer as though imparting some grave secret. "Do you 'reckon he ever gets airsick?"

Clark disapproved. He disapproved so thoroughly he didn't quite know how to express it. Their line of work was morally dubious enough as it was without bringing children into the mix. Robin was bright, Robin was young, Robin was innocent. That was what bothered Clark the most. That Robin was innocent. He didn't deserve to be pulled into this world of theirs with its blood and its pain and its loss. 

Gotham was always quite intimidating, even during the day when the tall gothic buildings cast long dark shadows that one could never truly leave. Clark had considered cornering Bruce while he was out on patrol but knew the other man would be far too stubborn on his own turf, on the dark and merciless Gotham streets. Superman was not commonly seen in Gotham and his presence would be noticed no matter how discrete he attempted to be. Bruce would not like that in the slightest. Despite the joy Clark got by causing Bruce irritation he knew that, in this situation, that was not the way to get his answers.

No, Clark had to confront the Batman in the light of day where he couldn’t hide in his shadows. This meant that Clark was wearing his suit. The plain, easily overlooked suit he wore to work over that of Superman's. The cape arranged around his stomach gave the impression of a slight gut and his glasses and hunched shoulders simply completed the disguise of a regular, if a little timid, reporter. Reporters were common in the Wayne Enterprises building and nobody looked twice at unassuming Clark Kent. To be honest, Clark was still shocked at how well the disguise worked. 

The man at the front desk had taken his name and then handed him a visitors badge before directing him towards the elevator with instructions to go the thirty second floor. There was another desk waiting for him when the doors slid open. The woman seated there looked down her nose at him and wordlessly ushered him to sit in a waiting area to her left. There was a large opaque door opposite his chair and Clark didn't need x-ray vision to know that Bruce was behind it. He wondered how angry his friend would be. 

The ding of the lift caught his attention. A small form rocketed out and bounded towards the woman at the desk. A smile tugged at her painted lips as the little boy, no more than nine or ten, clutched the edge of her desk. He was standing on the very tops of his toes, worn blue shoes scrabbling for purchase on the smooth wood. Clark recognised Richard Grayson from the papers. Anyone would. The boy looked a damn sight better now, Clark would admit. His picture in the Daily Planet had been pale, drawn and tear-streaked, clinging desperately to Bruce Wayne's hand as the man tried to shield him from the crowds. It had been a heart-wrenching sight. 

This boy however was vibrant. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and a smile seemed at home on his impish face. The woman seemed unable to ignore him as she had Clark, leaning towards the boy with an answering smile she seemed unable to repress. Soon enough the boy's ridiculously blue eyes had found Clark. Clark found himself sympathising with the secretary. His grin was infectious. 

"Hello," Richard said happily, skipping across the room to him and holding out a hand to him. "I'm Dick."

Clark blinked once at the name. It was unusual for 'Richard' to be shortened to 'Dick' in these times but somehow Clark didn't think that many insults would pierce Dick's happy shell. "Clark," he replied, taking the boy's hand and feeling the hard callouses on his young skin. 

"Why are you here?" Dick asked, hoisting himself up onto the chair beside Clark and folding his legs easily under himself. "Are you here to talk to Bruce?"

"Yes," Clark replied, feeling a little thrown. Dick Grayson was Robin, was he not? Clark didn't think that Bruce, despite all his failings, would let any student of his go without learning anything and everything Bruce could teach him. Including the identities of every hero and villain that Bruce knew. "I'm a reporter from Metropolis. I'm here to interview him."

"Wow," Dick said with wide eyes. "Metropolis. Have you ever met Superman?" 

So Bruce had told him then. Dick's eyes were just the slightest bit too wide, his face too composed, his breathing too careful. The cheeky little- "I've run into him once or twice." Clark returned easily and Dick's mouth twitched. 

"He can fly, you know." Dick told him in a loud whisper, leaning closer as though imparting some grave secret. "Do you 'reckon he ever gets airsick?"

Clark was saved answering by the door opening and Bruce Wayne's impressive frame filling the doorway. "Leave the poor man alone, Dick." he said with a small smile. "You'll frighten him away." he held out a hand for Clark to shake as he stood and Bruce grinned, showing too many teeth and with a dangerous glint in his eye. "We don't want that, do we?"

Dick snickered darting past Bruce into the office with a jaunty wave to the secretary. She seemed rather charmed. Bruce took a step back and to the side, holding out an arm to gesture Clark into the office. Perhaps, Clark allowed as he stepped carefully past Bruce and into the office, this hadn't been the best idea. Seeing that look on Bruce's face without the barrier of the white-eyed cowl was strangely more threatening. Maybe he should have taken his chances in a cape.


	2. Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is not the point, Robin," Batman replied, "Oliver should know better to speak so crassly in front of children."

Rain on patrol was always horrendous. His goggles always filled with water and his clothes got weighed down so much he had to completely recalculate his every move. It didn't affect his bow so long as he remembered to dry it properly but he always felt less controlled when his bare fingers were slick with water. Rainy patrols always seemed to leave Oliver in a pretty foul temper. 

So when he crashed into the hidden bunker he had tricked out as a base to see it already disarmed and unlocked, he didn’t exactly breathe a sigh of relief. Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked his bow, stepping smoothly and silently through the short corridor to the main room. He took a breath and then moved swiftly into the room. 

There was a kid sitting on the table on the far side of the room. He held one of Oliver's arrows in his hands and was studying it curiously. Oliver was so surprised he lowered his bow. "Arrow," he jumped, the arrow falling from his cold fingers and he cursed.

"Goddamnit, Bats," he snapped angrily. "Don't fucking do that!"

Batman stepped out of the shadows and one side of his mouth crept almost imperceptibly upwards in a lazy smirk. "Language."

Oliver snarled silently. 

"Oh, c'mon Batman," the kid piped up from the table. "We heard worse from that thief last night."

"That is not the point, Robin," Batman replied, plucking the arrow from the boy's hands. He examined it mildly before replacing in the stand with his other arrows. "Oliver should know better to speak so crassly in front of children."

"Wha-?" Oliver spluttered. "Robin? This is Robin?" he turned back to the kid and examined him more closely. 

The boy grinned and gave him a cheery wave. "Hiya." 

He was very different from Batman. For a start he wore a smile that sat easily on his young face. For another he wasn't clad in black from head to toe. To be fair his costume was still dark but the muted crimson tunic and dark green tights still held more colour that Batman ever could. When he moved, Oliver got a glimpse of the canary yellow on the inside of his cape. "Hello." Oliver lay his bow down in its stand and began to remove his hood and wet outer clothing. "So, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Batman needs help from little old me?"

Robin scoffed and Batman seemed to loom a little more. "Hardly. We are just doing you the courtesy of giving you a heads up." Batman's voice was as bland as ever but there was something in it that made Oliver tilt his head. 

"A heads up," Oliver repeated. "Why?"

"We will be operating in your city for the next few days at most."

Oliver blinked. "Ok," he answered. "That’s nice…why?"

Batman didn't answer, he just stared at Oliver silently. Robin slid off the table and without that false height, the kid seemed so much shorter. He glared at Oliver as though he knew what he was thinking. "We have intel that the Penguin is going to be receiving a shipment here. We need to apprehend him and his muscle. It's part of a case." he puffed himself up importantly, what little of his face Oliver could see looking proud. He bit back a smile and glancing over at Batman he guessed maybe the other man was too. 

Oliver nodded. "Of course, Robin. If you need anything just let Uncle Ollie know." He grinned tiredly, scrubbing a hand through his hair. The kid didn't seem to know whether he was being teased or not. Oliver looked from Batman to Robin. "Is that everything?" he asked, "only I'm really tired and I would love to go to sleep."

Batman nodded. "Very good. We shall be seeing you Oliver." he swept past him out the door. 

"I think he's trying to train you all. Superman keeps dropping by without telling." Robin skipped forward, his feet making absolutely no sound. It was creepy. "See ya later, Uncle Ollie." 

Oliver grinned and ruffled his hand over Robin's hair. "See ya, kid." Robin darted past him and disappeared after Batman. 

Later that evening Oliver would receive a call from Clark Kent who would ask him about the morality of allowing children to fight crime. Oliver, still mostly asleep would reply that at least he was being trained and protected by the best Gotham had to offer rather than being left to his own devices on the streets of Gotham. Oliver would then hang up, fall asleep and wave the conversation aside as an odd dream.


	3. Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I commend your bravery, little one. It will carry you far. I can see that nothing I say will dissuade you and I am very sorry for that."

Robin stared up at Wonder Woman and she stared down her nose at him. Their impromptu staring contest was broken when Batman stepped up to Robin's side and put a large hand on his shoulder. Robin looked up at his mentor's stony face and accepted the comfort for what it was. He ducked smoothly under the cape and into Batman's side. 

Wonder Woman's hand landed on her hips and her stare became a frown. "Batman," she greeted them stonily. "Robin." Despite the grime coating her skin and the tears in her skin and costume she still seemed to radiate superiority. 

"Princess," Batman retorted. "What do you need? Only Robin and I need to go."

Wonder Woman palmed her lasso on one hip and the very sharp sword on the other. Robin watched that sword carefully. Just that evening he had seen that sword slice monsters in half in one blow. It was a very deadly sword. "He is a child!" She erupted angrily and Robin jumped. "He is a young child and this," she gestured to Robin's mostly concealed form, "is wrong. I can and will not condone this."

"Why?" Robin asked, peering up at her. 

"Why?" She repeated furiously. "That you even have to ask that is why." she knelt to his level and fixed him with hard, sad eyes. "You are barely from your mother's arms and here you stand before me in a mask and a cape fresh from the battlefield. You should be in school, safe and happy without any care aside from mundane worries. This indoctrination is wrong." 

"According to you," Robin told her softly. "But you're not the boss of me." he squared himself up to his full height and looked her directly in the eye. "I know I'm young and I know you don't think I should be here but you can't stop me wanting to help. Batman wouldn't have let me into the field if he didn't think I was ready and I think I've proven that I can do this. You might not like it but that's too bad."

Wonder Woman let a small sad smile spread across her beautiful face. She reached out and cupped his chin in two of her long fingers. "I commend your bravery, little one. It will carry you far. I can see that nothing I say will dissuade you and I am very sorry for that." Her smile softened into something a little less sad. "I will look forward to working with you in the future. I shall pray to every god that you see many long years."

Robin offered her a sweet smile. "Thank you."

She squeezed his chin firmly. "Be vigilant, little one. We live in a dangerous world."

She stood up and gave Batman one more stern, furious look before turning sharply on her heel and stalking away into the bowels of the Watchtower. Robin rocked back into Batman's side, glancing up at his mentor's face. "I like her."

Batman's mouth twitched, his hand landing heavily on Robin's head. "You would." he turned back towards the zeta tubes and Robin grinned, skipping along beside him. "I'm glad. Let's go home then, partner and see what Alfred has waiting for us."


	4. Green Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a kid. There was a kid in the Watchtower. There was a kid sitting beside Batman. The kid wasn't screaming.

Hal touched down in the landing bay of the Watchtower lightly, his ring deactivating as soon as the shield doors closed. His uniform remained but his mask faded off his face. After so long in space, fighting, sleeping, travelling, gravity was always a strange adjustment. Hal took a few minutes to shake out his limbs and reacquaint his feet with floor. Then Hal set out on the most important mission he currently had; to find food.

The Watchtower was incredibly well equipped. It held living quarters as well as the main communication bay, zeta tubes, several meeting rooms, fully equipped holding cells and a state of the art medical centre. Hal's current destination was the mess hall, boasting 24 hour food supplies and cooking equipment, providing the Flash hadn't decimated the stocks.

During the day when most heroes had a secret identity to maintain the Watchtower mess hall was essentially a free-for-all environment. There was food in the fridges and the cupboards and often leftovers from previous days but the nights were a different story. There were usually several League members rostered on for a variety of duties every night. Most were for monitor duty but mess duty was required for those unwilling to do monitor duty. Hal needed to check the roster. 

He strode easily through the halls nodding and waving at other heroes, single-mindedly following the rumbling of his stomach. The mess was active when he entered, heroes scattered across the tables and a few gathered behind the counter chatting among themselves. "Hey there, Lantern," the grinning man behind the counter that Hal didn't recognise greeted cheerfully. "We haven't met before, I'm Dove."

Hal barely blinked. The man didn't exactly look like a Dove but then again Hal met so many different beings with so many varied names he had learned not to mention it. "Hey, nice to meet you man."

Hal selected three different burgers and a large helping of fries which Dove handed to him on a large tray along with a tall glass of water. Hal thanked him and turned around to face the hall. There was a free seat at the table where, to Hal's immense shock, Batman was seated. He wasn't surprised to see that no one was seated at the table with him. Batman's shadow seemed to loom more than the man himself and Hal didn't blame the others for avoiding him. 

Hal had always known his fight and flight instincts were somewhat flawed. The wires in his brain had to have gotten crossed somewhere. It was the only explanation for why he was striding easily across the room to sit himself opposite Batman in the mess hall. Batman's soulless white eye lenses stared up at him silently. 

Hal grinned, "Hey Spooky. How's things?" Batman remained silent and Hal nodded sagely. "Ah, of course. I understand exactly what you mean. Why, it was only yesterd-" he trailed off as movement at Batman's elbow caught his eye. There was a kid. There was a kid in the Watchtower. There was a kid sitting beside Batman. The kid wasn't screaming. Hal's eyes narrowed. The kid had wild black hair and a mask across his sharp-boned face. Hal couldn't help drawing comparisons to the few times he'd seen Bruce without the cowl. "Hey there," he said to the boy who was grinning impishly at his shock. "I didn’t know you had a kid, Bats. Batman has a kid," he finished softly to himself as he tried to wrap his head around it. 

The boy reached across the table, holding his green-gloved hand out towards Hal. "I'm Robin."

Hal shook the kid's surprisingly strong hand. "Nice to meet you, Robin, I'm Green Lantern."

Robin smiled. "I know, Mr Jordan," he said and then turned back to the tray of food before him. Mostly chicken salad and a wide selection of fruit. Hal gaped at him. "How was Oa?"

Hal looked from Batman to Robin but neither of them were really paying him too much attention. Robin was steadily making his way through his meal and Batman was flipping through a thick file on the table. 

"How did you know I was on Oa? I could have been on any planet."

Robin stared up at him with his impish smile and Batman looked up from his files to stare at him. "We're detectives," Robin said cheerfully stuffing a handful of grapes into his mouth. "We know everything."

Hal couldn't stop his mouth from gaping and he could see the kid giggling through his mouthful of fruit. "You are one creepy kid," Hal said before he could stop himself. Robin didn't seem too bothered by the statement, probably heard a much more colourful variation every night on the streets of Gotham but Batman looked at him and glared so darkly that Hal had to stop a shudder working through his bones. 

"And I think I see Bar-Flash," Hal continued hurriedly, gathering his food tray and feigning surprise as he gazed over their shoulders. "Yes it is," he raised his voice, "hey Flash!" Hal stood and then turned back to them as though just realising the rudeness of his actions. "Sorry, Spooky, Robin but I have to go talk to Flash about a - uh - thing, a very important thing. It was good meeting you kid," he stopped talking before he made even more of a fool of himself and strode as fast as he could away from them without appearing too much like he was running. Just before he left the room he heard Robin burst into wild peals of laughter that sounded more like cackling than anything else. Trust Batman to have a kid like that.


	5. Aquaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do not care if he is of your blood or not but sending a child into the front lines of battle is wrong. I hope he lives in time for you to see the error of your ways."

"Can you really talk to fish?"

Arthur stared down at the boy bouncing on his green-booted toes and grinning up at him from behind a simple domino mask. "I can commune with all creatures who reside beneath the seas." 

"Cool," the boy breathed and Arthur felt a smile tugging at his mouth despite his disapproval. Batman was lurking behind his partner, a tall, broad shadow at never failed to rile his every nerve. "I'm Robin," the kid said cheerfully ignoring the glares being exchanged between the two adults. 

Arthur shook the proffered hand and found himself surprised at the strength in that grip. "It is very nice to meet you, Robin. I am Arthur, king of Atlantis." He frowned down at the boy. "You are far too young to be fighting just yet."

Robin bristled like an enraged cat, "Says you!" he retorted rudely. "I've been doing this for over a year now and I've done well! I've done really well! I'm not a baby and I can do this!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the tone and a heavy black-gloved hand landed on Robin's shoulder. "Robin has proven himself more than capable of being among us," Batman said in his low voice. "He might be young but he is just as worthy of your respect as any of the League."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I understand the need to train young people to defend themselves but even in Atlantis we do not place our children on the battlefield this young. I will accept that you are talented, little one," he said to Robin. Arthur used his trident to stabilise himself as he crouched down to better stare at Robin's concealed eyes. "but you are still very young and there is nothing that can make me accept that you belong here just now. If you were older, perhaps but right now you should be safely in your home." 

Robin outright glared at him, his previously cheery demeanour completely gone. Arthur stood to face Batman who had pulled Robin back to his side. Robin was shaking with anger but he went with Batman's direction, vanishing beneath the long cape. Arthur could see him clinging to Batman's side, face pressed to the hard armour. 

"I knew you were capable of many things," Arthur said in a soft voice his grip tightening on his trident, very conscious of the huge Gotham bay behind them. "But this was not one of them. I do not care if he is of your blood or not but sending a child into the front lines of battle is wrong. I hope he lives in time for you to see the error of your ways." Arthur didn't bother waiting for the scathing retort he knew Batman would have ready. He simply turned and strode into the water. Gotham bay was the most awfully polluted water he had ever encountered. Perhaps the people were too.


	6. Captain Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm waiting for Batman," Robin volunteered. "He has a meeting with Superman and he said that if I eavesdrop again that he'll ground me for a whole week."
> 
> Billy didn't laugh. "Oh dude, that’s horrible," he gasped. "A whole week!"

Captain Marvel had heard all about Robin. Everyone had been talking about the young hero since he had appeared on camera, the rumours among the League growing wilder and wilder and they were each slowly introduced to the boy. Billy himself didn't see the same sort of problems as the others did. They were all fixated on how Robin was still only a kid, he was only a little boy who couldn't possibly protect himself in Gotham. Billy knew only too well that age meant nothing. He was ten after all. But Billy also knew that there were other dangers that had little to do with how many years a person had seen. 

He had been given powers and a larger, stronger body. Nobody actually knew that he technically fit into the criteria that they were so adamantly against. But Robin didn't have that. He was very obviously a child. He was small, he was skinny and he had no powers whatsoever. Billy couldn't judge him on his age but he could see how easily someone bigger and meaner could crush him like a bug. 

Billy wanted to talk to Robin. Not as the others had, as an adult who couldn't remember what it was like to be so young but as a fellow kid in a very grown up world. The only problem was, Billy couldn't find him anywhere. Captain Marvel might have the Courage of Achilles but he also had the Wisdom of Solomon and he knew that it was an incredibly bad idea to antagonise Batman on his home turf by going into the city. Even as Billy Batson. Billy wasn't sure if he had some kind of tracker on him. He'd never found one but he would be far from surprised. 

It was only fitting, Billy supposed later, that he finally meet Robin in the fashion that he did. By practically running over him in Mount Justice. Billy had been striding through the mountain, lost in thought when he ran into something at waist height. Robin bounced off his chest and fell easily into a smooth roll and settled on his hands, grinning at Billy upside-down. "Hello!"

Billy tipped a little to the side with an answering grin, his head tilting to a severe angle to try match Robin's perspective. "Hiya!"

Robin flipped back onto his feet and bounded over to Billy's side, tugging at his arm so that he continued walking the way he had been before he ran into Robin. "Where are you going?" Robin chirped from where he was bouncing along beside him. 

"I'm going to the zeta beams," Billy replied easily. "I'm going home for the night."

"I'm waiting for Batman," Robin volunteered. "He has a meeting with Superman and he said that if I eavesdrop again that he'll ground me for a whole week."

Billy didn't laugh. "Oh dude, that’s horrible," he gasped. "A whole week!" Robin nodded seriously, apparently impressed by Billy's sincere reaction. 

"A week."

Billy gaped for a moment at the awfulness of that statement before recovering his wits. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while actually, Robin. You're a hard guy to find."

Robin's cheerful smile seemed to dim somewhat and his movements became less enthusiastic. "Oh. So you're next. Save your breath, I've heard it all before."

He moved as though to run away but Billy grabbed his shoulder, pulling the younger boy to a halt. "No, no not like that," Robin looked at him suspiciously, crossing his arms in such a manner that his cape closed dramatically around him. Billy was momentarily distracted. How long did it take for him to copy that move from Batman? Then he shook his head a little to clear it. "Well a little like that. It's just…you're so small." Robin scowled and Billy wrung his hands as he tried to find the right words. "No…the bad guys are all…" Robin's frown became less menacing as Billy dropped to the ground, crossing his legs beneath him and examining his hands as though they held the words he was searching for. 

"The people I fight are all very big and very powerful," he started slowly, pondering every syllable. "They can destroy something with one hand and take out Superman. You," he gestured at Robin's form helplessly, "you are short and skinny and they would snap you like a twig. You don't even have any powers," he finished pathetically.

Robin dropped to sit opposite him, legs contorting easily into lotus position. "Fair enough," he allowed, head tilted considering Billy thoughtfully. "But I'm also fast and agile. My training was first and foremost defence and evasion you know. I'm good at fighting but I'm also good at not getting hit." he reached out to pat Billy's arm kindly. "My bad guys don't tend to have superpowers."

"But they could still hurt you!" Billy burst out. "You're young and they're old and they can still hurt you just as bad as anyone else's bad guys."

Robin's scowl was back in place. "You know it's not very nice to be so hypocritical. You might be big now but you're not that much older than me."

Billy froze, fixing Robin with a wild look he knew was far too guilty for his own good. "How do you know that."

Robin's grin seemed a little mean now. "Batman knows everything. You’re just as young and small and skinny as me. The only difference is that nobody else knows that."

"And the Wizard gave me superpowers," Billy muttered stubbornly. Robin stuck his tongue out. "Fine," Billy gave in. "How about we be friends then. You don't tell my secret and I'll try and keep as many super-powered bad guys away from Gotham as I can." he held out his hand. "Deal?" 

Robin's mega-watt smile was back. "Deal," he chirped as he shook Billy's hand. "We're gonna be good friends I think."

Billy smiled back. "Just promise me one thing," he leaned in close and Robin followed suit, "please don't die." Billy cringed a little at how pathetic he sounded but he couldn't help it.

Robin's face went blank and Billy wished he could see his eyes, to tell exactly what the other boy was thinking. Even though the mask didn't actually cover that much of his face, the eyes were so expressive that a face was almost impossible to correctly read. It was like having all the words but there was one crucial letter missing. "I'll try." Robin whispered. Billy thought he understood. There was something in Robin's voice that made Billy think that behind that mask, Robin knew exactly how it felt to lose people, no matter how close they were. 

"Robin," they both turned to see Batman standing at the end of the hall waiting. He didn't look any different than the last time Billy had seen him but there was something different. Billy thought that it might have something to do with the way he allowed Robin to run up to him and take his hand. 

"Bye, Captain Marvel!" Robin called, his smile plastered back onto his face. He waved at Billy who waved back.

"Bye Robin, I'll see you later! I'll show you my tiger!"

Robin gaped at him and looked ready to explode with a million questions but Batman was tugging him gently into a zeta tube. Billy scrambled back to his feet and couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips. He'd made a new friend.


	7. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled more smiles from Bruce than Barry had ever seen the man make and the tension he hadn't realised Bruce held was mostly gone.

Hal always asked why Barry did this every year as though he were crazy. To be fair, Barry could see where Hal was coming from but he also enjoyed it. It was rare that the Justice League, the original founding members could spend time together outside of a life or death situation and having a party seemed like a good way to do it. True, not everyone could always come and Barry was pretty sure that Batman had only come a grand total of once and had since made perfectly valid excuses. Despite all that, Barry considered them his friends and having them all together in a comfortable environment was wonderful. 

It was a clear spring day so Iris had opened the doors to the patio and there were people milling around Clark at the barbeque or Dinah and Diana at the patio table or with Iris and Barry as they arranged the food on platters in the kitchen. Everyone was there, relaxed and happy talking easily among themselves. Barry smiled. These events always made him happy. Iris kissed him sweetly, taking the plate from his hands as the doorbell rang. 

Barry wiped his hands on a tea towel that he threw onto the counter before speeding to the door. He did a quick head count as he moved and frowned. Everybody was there. Hal and Clark were laughing as they watched Billy chatting to a bemused looking Arthur. Diana had pulled Mera and Joan Garrick to seats beside her and Dinah they were all engrossed in conversation. Iris was giggling in the kitchen with Jay as they watched Oliver trying to carry what looked like one too many platters out into the garden. Everyone was there he was sure. 

Barry looked through the peephole and then looked again. He pulled the door open and beamed. "Bat-I mean Bruce! We didn't expect to see you here!" Bruce raised an eyebrow and Barry stumbled over the words pouring too quickly from his mouth. "Not that it's not good to see you here it's just that you don't…usually."

Bruce shifted in what looked like a self-conscious fashion. He looked away. "I know. Gotham is often…busy. The criminals are restless and I do actually have a day job that occupies a great deal of my time no matter what Lantern seems to think."

Barry laughed. "I understand," he stepped aside, swinging the door wide. "Come on in." 

Bruce didn't move to follow him immediately and Barry's eyebrows drew closer together in confusion. Bruce instead turned to look behind him and made a small gesture with one hand. A little boy sprang up from where he had been crouched at the bottom of the path, apparently examining the ant nest that had been built beside Iris's flowerbeds. He grinned wildly, blue eyes flashing happily and hair still incredibly wild despite obvious attempts to tame it. 

"Hello!" the boy said after he had skidded to a stop at Batman's side. "I'm Dick."

Barry blinked at the outstretched hand and the gap-toothed smile that was impossible to mirror. So this was Robin. He crouched down to better match his height and shook the offered hand. "Hello, Dick. I'm Barry."

"Thank you for having us, Mr Allen." Dick said happily, the lines sounding sincere but rehearsed. "Alfred said that sociali-"

A hand was suddenly pressed gently over the boy's mouth. "Ah now, Dick. Remember what else Alfred said? About being courteous and polite?" Barry could see the mischief dancing in those blue eyes and bit back a smile. 

"I'm happy to have you here." Barry said diplomatically as Bruce removed his hand, eyeing his protégé cautiously as though waiting for him to start telling more secrets. The hand smoothed over the wild dark hair as though in apology as well as affection. Dick just beamed. Barry got back to his feet and ushered them inside. 

As soon as they were inside the house with the door closed behind them Dick seemed suddenly shy. One small hand curled in Bruce's shirt and Bruce didn't seem to be much more willing to get closer to the people. It was almost amusing but Barry could understand their caution. He doubted either of them really acted entirely themselves anywhere but their home. They would have to be different for school and work and different again when they went out at night. 

"Bruce!" Iris made her way over to them like a ray of light. "I'm glad you could make it this time," she enfolded Bruce into a hug which he returned a little less awkwardly than he had before. What little he had seen and heard of Dick, Barry thought he was the type of boy who like to be hugged. He doubted Bruce got much say in the matter. "And this must be Richard," she let go of Bruce and crouched down to smile at Dick instead. "We have heard a great many wonderful things about you," she hugged him too. 

"Everyone calls me Dick," he told her as she pulled away. "You have pretty hair."

She laughed and took him by the hand, leading him easily out into the yard where they had set up a large table for them all to sit at. A small hush fell as people caught sight of the boy beside Iris and then even further as Bruce slunk out behind them. Seeing Bruce in the daylight was always disconcerting. When he had first revealed his identity to the League Barry had spent hours watching videos of Bruce Wayne, staring intently as though there would be some clue to reveal whether he was telling the truth or not. Seeing him in a business suit and a smile was almost frightening but it was even stranger to see Bruce wearing jeans and a simple button down shirt. More than a few people were staring. 

Clark took the initiative. He handed the barbeque tongues to Hal and strode over to them. He shook Bruce's hand and broke the ice. Bruce's mouth curled into a tiny smile and Clark outright grinned. Conversations resumed as normal but there were still people casting long looks at Dick. Dick had returned to Bruce's side and seemed to be doing his best to climb Clark. As far as Barry could tell the kid was trying to get Superman to take him flying. 

What Barry noticed most of all though, beside the fact that the kid was the most amazing acrobat that Barry had ever seen. He held an entire conversation with Hal upside down and he always seemed to be moving. He always migrated to Bruce. Bruce had settled in a corner and watched them all with an air of someone who couldn’t quite believe they were there. Dick danced around the garden, cartwheeling from one person to the next, full of questions and stories but he always returned to Bruce. He was always leaning on the arm of Bruce's chair, whispering in his ear, climbing on his lap and shoulders. He pulled more smiles from Bruce than Barry had ever seen the man make and the tension he hadn't realised Bruce held was mostly gone. 

Bruce looked happy. That was one thing that Barry had noticed in common with Batman and Bruce. It was what had convinced him that what Batman had told them about his identity was the truth. There was something in Bruce Wayne's eyes that seemed deeply unhappy and now it was almost entirely gone. There was a light in his eyes when he looked at Dick. Barry wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed. There were still a good deal of disapproving looks cast at Bruce and Dick but even though Barry might not agree with letting a child out to fight on the streets he couldn't deny that they seemed to be good for each other. 

 

Barry was sure that the Flash would have a good time working with Batman and Robin. Those two names sat together with wonderful finality. Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo.

**Author's Note:**

> So despite my best intentions all these chapters ended up being fairly short but I rather like them personally. Others might see them differently but I thought they serve their purpose this short. Anywho...I enjoyed writing this, I hope you liked reading it!


End file.
